1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an engine system having a turbocharger which resolves responsiveness delay that is generated by a dead volume that is formed by an intake hose of an engine and improves performance of an intercooler.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, it is known that a diesel engine consumes less fuel and has excellent efficiency in comparison with a gasoline engine. Typically, the diesel engine exhibits efficiency of about 40%, which results from a high compression ratio of the diesel engine.
The recent engine additionally has a turbocharger, an intercooler, and the like in order to obtain higher output. The engine to which the turbocharger is applied sucks and compresses exhaust gas or external air using a compressor of the turbocharger, and supplies supercharged air (high-temperature compressed air), which is generated by the turbocharger, to an engine side.
However, the air, which is rapidly compressed, absorbs heat from the turbocharger and heat that is generated during a compression process, such that density of the air is decreased, and as a result, charging efficiency in a combustion chamber of the engine deteriorates.
Therefore, high density may be obtained by cooling the supercharged air using the intercooler, and as a result, a larger amount of air may be sucked in the combustion chamber of the engine, thereby obtaining high output.
Meanwhile, a water-cooled intercooler has been being applied to engine and the capacity thereof has been increased, and researches for improving responsiveness of turbocharger has been being under taken.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.